Sinners
by Phoenix Rise from the Ashes
Summary: "Screw the world, we'll take it on, you and me, nothing will stand in our way!" After lots of suffering and hardship, Zoro and Sanji seem to be comitting the greatest sin. Boardingschool!AU Zosan, Frobin


The day was beautiful.

The sun was high in the sky, and falling in rays of warmth, illuminating the chapel. The sky was a clear crisp blue, and the colours in the chapel were a true oasis, as they were all multi-coloured from the stained glass.

The chapel was filled with bored teenagers, most chatting in hushed tones or just trying to suppress giggles over their personal and inside jokes. However in this particular chapel, there was a group of teenagers that were slightly weirder and a lot louder then all the rest.

They were an odd bunch, bizarre and immediately indentified as misfits by everyone else. Which was a quite difficult thing because they were all misfits.

Roronoa Zoro was part of the mismatch group, and to be frank with anyone, despite his aggressive and monotonous outer core, he knew that these were friends that last longer than lifetimes.

Zoro was not only lucky to have found such incredible nakama, but also because he found the one. He never believed in true love, in that you would give someone your heart, soul and body. He found love as something for weak people, something that would only chain you down and prevent you from getting stronger.

Zoro however, was proven very wrong. For the person placed on this earth for him, was strong, damn his lover was incredible. The crew, who knew Zoro deeply, all agreed that this love was healthy for Zoro, after all the suffering , for him to smile more, for his eyes to have this glow.

They all knew this relationship was truly bringing the best out of Zoro.

Even if they did not know his lover's identity.

But things are never that easy, are they?

The teenage crowd quietened in a wave, and the priest walked onto the stage. As a strictly religious school, the masses were treated with the utmost respect, and any student talking would be severly punished. The priest was an old man, with wrinkles lining his face making it looked like a folded cloth.

His back crooked, and his mouth twisted like he was constantly eating a lemon. He walked up and glared at every teenager like they were the scrounge of society. And then with a shaking cough he begun the sermon.

"I have come to talk with you young minds today, about the touch of sin in today's world. Unfortunately in some countries, same-sex marriage has been legalized. As we all know, in the bible, it states that it is a sin for a man to lust after a man, and a woman to lust after a woman, for God had created Adam and Eve and this was God's way of living for us is the core from our religion that those who practise homosexuality will, no matter what, burn in hell, so let us have a moment of silence for our purity and for God to keep our community and nation as his own."

The teenagers put their heads down in silence, even his friends, but Zoro did not, and one other person didn't.

Zoro turned his head only slightly towards his lover, inching his hand towards them. His lover slid his hand and they clutched hands. Zoro loved feeling the smooth skin of the chef. The incredible, strong, infuriating, rude, chivalrous, loyal chef with that idiotic curly eyebrow tightened his grip.

Yes, Zoro had fallen in love for a guy, he personally didn't see it as such a horrible thing, but it was clear that society did. Not even their friends knew, for they were uncertain in how they would react.

Zoro hated how Sanji gritted his teeth and flinched every time the priest said "homosexual". Hated how they could just aggressively clutch each other's hands in the back of the chapel.

He also hated that when he found true love, as cheesy as it sounds, and have it seen as one of the sins in the world.

How could Sanji be a sin?

**A/N This fanfiction will see the Christian as a negative way,but this is because I want to outline the prejudice they face everyday. Personally I believe that homophobic views are so stupid, but this is the time that they fanfiction is set. I mean no offense to any Christian/catholic. **


End file.
